


United in Love

by RamdomReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Regulus Black, BAMF Remus Lupin, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Bilingual Remus Lupin, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Regulus Black, Developing Friendships, Dramatic Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Google translated Welsh, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Hogwarts Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Honestly these guys are oblivious, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ve been struggling with my mental health during quarantine, James Potter is a mother hen, Light Angst, Lily Evans Potter is So Done, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Not Abandoned, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamarous Resolution, Polyamorous Character, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin Swears, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is a sarcastic bitch, Sibling Rivalry, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Flirts, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black and James Potter are brothers, Swearing, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Welsh Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, but I promise I won’t abandon this, poor regulus, so the updates are/will be even more erratic than before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Sirius Black loves Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin loves Sirius Black. Dorcas Meadowes loves Marlene McKinnon. Marlene McKinnon loves Dorcas Meadowes. James Potter loves Lily Evans. Lily Evans loves James Potter. Gryffindor house is full of romance and friendship. From the sidelines, a lonely Slytherin watches, longing to be a part of the group.Angst & fluff.





	1. Love & Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before the actual plot.

Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, James and Lily were leaving the Three Broomsticks after getting a quick drink. Marlene was chatting animatedly to Sirius, and Dorcas and Remus were rolling their eyes fondly at their partners, James and Lily looking on amusedly. "Hey, James!" Sirius called excitedly, "Let's go into Zonko's!"  
"Sure," James agreed.  
"I'm going into Honeydukes," Marlene announced.  
"I'l come," Dorcas called eagerly.  
Remus smiled, "Me too,"   
"I'll join you," Lily walked over.  
Sirius kissed Remus on the cheek, "Be back soon!"  
James followed him and the others headed into Honeydukes.

Remus walked over to the sugar quills, "Might get a couple for Sirius. I'm sure he'd use them more than he uses a quill to write with."  
Lily laughed, "I might get some for James as well."  
"You should," Marlene said "Both of you should. They'd both love it."  
"Yeah," said Lily.  
"I will," Remus said.  
"Hey, Marlene love!" Dorcas called "Which of these should I get?"  
"Coming!" Marlene called back.  
"They're so cute," Lily grinned.  
"I know," Remus smiled.

Meanwhile, in Zonko's James & Sirius were piling their arms full of prank supplies. "This is so cool!" James was bubbling over with excitement. "I know!" Sirius was in almost the same sate, grinning from ear to ear.

In the common room that evening Remus was writing an essay with Sirius seated next to him. "Moony, I'm bored!" Sirius complained.  
Remus sighed, "I'm doing my homework."  
"But it's not due in till next week!"  
"It makes sense to do it now, so I don't have to rush it next week."  
"But I'm bored!"  
"Go and bother James, or Marlene, cariad. Just until I've finished my essay."  
Sirius kissed Remus on the shoulder, "Alright,"

Sirius wandered over to where Marlene was sitting with Dorcas' head in her lap. She was playing with Dorcas' hair, and Dorcas had a blissful smile on her face. They both looked completely at ease with the world. "Hey Sirius," Marlene waved.  
"Hey Marls, Dorcas!" Sirius grinned at them, his troublemaker's grin which his Moony loved so much.   
He sat down next to Marlene, "So, how's everything going?"  
"Great, thanks," Marlene grinned at Sirius, and her grin was just as much of a troublemaker's grin as his was, and Dorcas loved it.  
"Everything's good," Dorcas said, her voice muffled from her position in Marlene's lap.  
Marlene nodded, "That's right babe, it is."  
"How about you?" Marlene asked.  
Sirius smiled, "Brilliant!"  
"I'm glad," she said.

Lily was also doing her homework, and James was sitting behind her, kissing her neck. She liked it, but she wished he'd stop distracting her. "James," she said finally, turning around, "Go and join Sirius."  
He kissed her shoulder, "Fine."  
  
James sat next to Sirius and lent into his shoulder slightly, "Hey."  
"Hey," Sirius pulled James further into him and fell against Marlene.  
"Hi," Marlene shoved Sirius off her.  
"Hi," Dorcas said sleepily.   


That night in the boys' dormitory, Sirius climbed into Remus' bed as usual. They talked softly, kissing each other tenderly, delighting in the feeling of having someone else in your arms, having someone else hold you. "Time to sleep now, annwyl," Remus said at last, kissing his boyfriend's back. They slept curled around each other, embracing each other, protecting each other from the horrors that they had both experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short, but it's just the start. It will get longer, I promise. If anyone speaks or knows even a little bit of Welsh, I would appreciate the help. I know Google Translate isn't great but yeah.


	2. Broken Boy

Regulus Black was tired. Regulus Black was tired of everything around him. Tired of the complications of Slytherin, tired of having to be constantly civil and polite and never tell the bastards what he really thought of them. Tired of being afraid, constantly, constantly afraid. Tired of worrying about what his parents would do to him next time he went home. Tired of worrying what his cousin Bellatrix would do to him next time her saw her. Tired of worrying about his cousin Andromeda, and his brother Sirius. Regulus Black was tired of the Blacks. He was jealous of his brother, however much he might worry about him, at least Sirius had an escape in Gryffindor. Sirius had friends, true friends who looked after him and cared about him. Sure, he had friends, but he knew the loyalty was conditional. They all did, that was part and parcel of Slytherin House. He was startled out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder, "You coming?" Barty asked.  
"Yeah, just got lost in thought," he replied.  
Barty smirked, "I can see that, you've done your tie up wrong."  
Regulus fixed his tie, "Shall we go?"  
"Yeah," Barty answered. They walked out of the dorm-room together and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They sat down together, Regulus next to Severus Snape on one side, and Barty on the other, and began to eat. It says, perhaps, rather a lot about these boys backgrounds that they all ate so differently. Severus ate as someone who was used to not eating enough, a kind of controlled desperation. Controlled because it wouldn't do for someone in Slytherin to look too desperate, but for those sitting by him the desperation was plain to see. Barty ate calmly, probably the most normally of the group, although he did eat with the speed of someone used to having meals interrupted. Regulus ate with the dignity that befitted a Black, especially as he was now heir after Sirius's disownment. The result of this was that Barty was almost always first finished, followed by Severus, and then, quite some time later, Regulus. They made an odd group, the three of them - the son of a leading member of the ministry, the son of witch and a muggle, and the son of two pureblood parents from an old line. But, they all had one thing in common. They were all Slytherins and always would be, until the day they died. 

Regulus looked around the Great Hall absently. He could see his brother laughing with his friends at the Gryffindor table. While he couldn't them out very clearly, he'd recognise his brother anywhere, even from a distance, and he knew who his brother would be with, and what they all looked like. Tall, light-skinned scarred, Remus Lupin, intelligent and a hard worker. Gryffindor's star Chaser, the handsome dark-skinned James Potter with his hazel eyes and messy back hair. Small, light-skinned,mousy Peter Pettigrew, always an easy target for Slytherin's looking for a fight, yet surprisingly smart. There were more now as well, James's girlfriend, Lily Evans, had brought the a couple of girls into the group too. Firstly, Lily Evans herself, with her fiery red hair, knack for charms, and surprising confidence given her blood status. Then there was the stunning Marlene McKinnon, who Regulus tended to think of as Sirius's female counterpart given her penchant for mayhem, and her girlfriend, the gentle, yet lively Dorcas Meadowes. The other Gryffindors in that year, Alice Prewitt and Frank Longbottom were probably doing something coupley across the table from the others.

Regulus and Barty left the Great Hall together, walking to Charms side by side, moving with the confidence of Slytherins. Though he may have walked confidently, and held himself confidently, Regulus was not confident at all, merely an expert in faking it. While his exterior was permanently calm, inside his head his thoughts were in near-constant turmoil. He was terrified of what would happen to him if his parents found out about the thoughts he'd been having, terrified of how they'd react if they found out that their other son liked boys too. Not that they would know; if there was one thing Regulus was an expert at, it was hiding his feelings. Some of the Slytherin girls were pretty hot, and nice enough, he could fake something if necessary. He would do anything to avoid his parents' wrath. He wished he could talk to Sirius about this, but he knew he couldn't.

They had Charms with the Ravenclaws. It was an interesting combination for a lesson. Slytherins and Ravenclaws could have some truly impressive arguments, second only to Slytherin and Gryffindor, but there were a few friendships between the houses as well. After all, Ravenclaws were known for their wit and wisdom while Slytherins were known for their cunning and ambition. They had some things in common and a lot different which lead to some interesting dynamics. Of course, the debates were rather enjoyable, when groups of Ravenclaws and Slytherins would discuss and argue a point with other groups of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Today's lesson was fairly quiet with a few calm conversations, much to Regulus' relief given their next lesson was Potions with the Gryffindors, which always had fights.

Sure enough there was a lot of arguing during Potions, which Barty tried, as usual, to drag Regulus into. He wasn't interested in their fights, and he managed to make it fit his Slytherin image perfectly, by acting as though he was above the fighting. He'd watch, but never get involved, never comment, just watch calmly. It frightened some of the Gryffindors, to see him watching the conflict so impassively, which was definitely a bonus. He was good at watching conflict impassively. He had a lot of experience from his fucked up family. He was used to the shouting matches, to the Cruciatus curse being thrown around, to seeing curses hitting their mark. At this point, he could watch anything impassively, so developed was his mask.

Later that day, they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Lessons with the Hufflepuffs were usually a little quieter as there was less obvious conflict between their houses. However, yesterday one of the Slytherins in their ear had hexed one of the muggle-borns in their year and called him a, "Dirty, filthy, little mud blood," so todays lesson was not quiet. After all, Hufflepuffs were known for their loyalty, which meant they would defend each other at their own risk. He was uniquely to be brought into it as he had a reputation for not getting involved with the 'dirty business', but there was still a chance some idiot would try to involve him.

Thankfully, no-one did involve him and he was able to get on with his work in peace, with only a minimal amount of glaring from his Hufflepuff partner. It was, he reflected, lucky that he was fairly good at Herbology. Otherwise, this whole thing would have been harder. He was good at most of his subjects, in fact the Sorting Hat had considered putting him in Ravenclaw, but finally agreed that Slytherin was the best place for him. Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to be in Ravenclaw, if his brother might have accepted him then. He tried to never think about that for too long though, it was better to pay attention to his surroundings than lose himself in futile dreams.


	3. These nights of ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise this chapter seems a bit random, but it sets up the next chapter which is where the main plot starts and adds groundwork for the rest of the story.
> 
> Sorry about the delay posting, I've had a lot going on.

It was common enough for one of the Marauders to find Remus or Sirius out of bed in the night. Both would be awoken by nightmares often. Both would panic when woken up, expecting something to happen. Both would be worse round the full moon. Remus because that was what his nightmares were tied to, because round the full moon he was already in so much pain that anything would make it worse, and his nightmares were hardly little things. Sirius because he worried about Remus, because he worried about what would happen to Remus if people like his family knew about him, because he knew exactly how his family felt about their relationship, because his nightmares were tied to his family and he knew how they and people like them would treat his Moony. 

Tomorrow night was the full moon and neither of them could sleep. They were curled up together on Sirius's bed. James found them like that in the morning and woke them up gently, not wanting to stress either one out, for he knew Sirius would often panic when woken up from a bad night's sleep and flinch away from contact. Usually he would be fine after a few minutes, but not always. When he had his bad days, days where he won't go near anyone, days when a fast movement near him makes him flinch, days when he won't meet anyone's eyes. Remus is the only one who can calm him down on those days, the only one he trusts enough to let get close. Remus is good at the slow movements, good at staying still. A byproduct, perhaps, of his werewolf nature but not one he could ever object to, not when it lets him help the love of his life. That day, Sirius didn't flinch when James woke them up, although Remus did a little. Remus tended to flinch around full moons. His senses were so heightened he would often be in pain from the sounds and sights and smells and tastes and even the texture of his clothes. The rest of the Marauders were always extra careful around him near the fulls and they did their best to make sure he was safe from other things that could affect him badly.

During lessons that day, Remus was struggling. He was working with Lily in Potions. Luckily, she knew he was a werewolf, and knew that the smells in potions were always difficult, but were especially bad around the fulls. She did most of the work because she knew he knew the theory of it, but he couldn't deal with the smell around the fulls. Potions was with the Slytherins meaning Lily spent most of her time ignoring Snape's attempts to talk to her and his friends insults. At one point, he almost fainted on the desk. "You okay?" Lily asked, concern clear in her voice.  
"I'm fine," he replied, even though they both knew he wasn't, could never be.  
"Let me know if you're not," Lily said. They both knew she meant let me know if it gets worse, let me know if you can't push through even though I know you always do because I care about you.  
"I will," Remus replied.  
"You'd better." Hard amber eyes met fiery green ones, and they smiled softly at each other.  
  


After lunch, they were waiting in the Common Room before lessons. Remus was leant against Sirius, curled into his side. Sirius was chatting animatedly with Peter, James and Lily, one hand wrapped round his boyfriend. Both James and Lily would occasionally glance over to Remus, checking he was alright. He knew they were doing this, and they knew he knew, and they all accepted it. It helped all of them to have these signals of caring.

That night, the full moon rose early. All the Marauders missed the last two lessons and supper to get down to the Shack on time. Lily helped Sirius, James and Peter smuggle food of all kinds down to the Shack with the assistance of the House Elves who were always eager to help.

Lily sat in her classes once the Marauders had left, nervous and watchful. She ate her food quickly in the Great Hall and left hurriedly, not wanting to be surrounded by people now. She sat in her dorm and worried about her best friend, boyfriend and other friends. She hated feeling this useless. She fell asleep that night worrying about them and slept fitfully.


	4. Where go you, brother?

Regulus was worried. He hated admitting it, even in the privacy of his own head, but he was. He hadn't seen his brother or any of his close friends in the Great Hall that evening. Lily Evans had been there, but she'd bolted her food and left hurriedly. His brother and his friends were quite often not in the Great Hall for meals, particularly in the evening, but he'd never Lily Evans had never seemed so worried about it. He didn't have to worry about them though, did he? Surely it wasn't something that would cause too big a problem for his brother? He hated that he was still so vulnerable to his brother, hated that even after everything he'd done, he trusted Sirius, wanted Sirius. He couldn't afford to worry about Sirius and his friends though, not in his position. If someone saw him watching and told his family, no, better to forget about it. Better to carry on pretending he was alright, carry on pretending nothing had changed, that he din't hide scars under his clothes, that he didn't know exactly how the Cruciatus curse felt. Just carry on pretending everything was normal. It was safer that way. There was no sanctuary for him, nothing like Sirius had and there never would be. He was a Slytherin through and through, sly and cunning, and none of that would ever change. It couldn't change. He had nowhere to hide, and so he had to hide everything and be constantly on guard. Nonetheless, he was worried about his brother. 

When none of them were in breakfast the next morning, he got properly worried. That wasn't normal. After the meal he made his excuses and escaped from Barty's watchful eye. He approached Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes nervously. "Do you know where Sirius is?" he asked, glancing around first to check none of his housemates are around. "What's it to you?" Marlene replied.   
"I'm worried about him."  
"You're worried about him." Marlene sounded incredulous.  
"Yes."  
"Why?" Dorcas asked.  
Regulus checked again to make sure no-one would overhear and, finding the area clear, replied "Because he's my brother and I care about him and want him to be safe and happy, and by extension I want his friends and boyfriend, yes I know about the boyfriend," at Dorcas's gasp, "To be safe and happy and given I haven't seen them for a while I wanted to see if they were alright."  
Marlene studied him appraisingly, "You know James is the only pureblood one, and he has a Muggleborn girlfriend, right?"  
"Yes." Regulus's voice was quiet but determined.  
"I'll give Sirius a message," Dorcas said.  
"Thank you."  
"No worries. What do you want to say?"  
"Tell him, tell him his brother's worried about him. Tell him I still love him, and nothing can change that." Regulus paused and then said impulsively, "Tell him he's more my family than our parents, and tell him I need his help."  
Dorcas nodded, "Sure, I'll pass the message on."

That evening, Regulus was grabbed and dragged into a corridor. As soon as his arm was dropped, he spun round ready to attack but stopped when he saw Sirius, who raised his hands and took a step back. "Sorry," Regulus said, 'I'm a bit paranoid these days."  
"Don't worry," Sirius said, fiddling with something in his pocket.   
They stand in silence for a while, then Sirius asked, 'How did you know I was dating Remus?"  
Regulus smiled slightly, "Sirius, please, I've known you my whole life. The way you look at each other makes it kind of obvious."  
Sirius looked slightly concerned, "Do other people know?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Right."  
Regulus sighed, "Sirius, relax. I'm not going to judge you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." Regulus looked his brother dead in the eyes, "Yes really."  
"Dorcas said you needed my help?"  
"Yes."  
"What with?"  
"I want to leave."  
"What?"  
"I want to leave Grimmauld Place. I need your help."  
"Alright, but why now?"  
"I'm scared. Our parents," he ignored Sirius's slight growl at that, "Want me to join the Death Eaters."  
"They what?"  
"Bellatrix convinced them it would be a good idea. They already agreed with his views, so."  
"And you don't want to."  
"I really don't want to."  
"I'll help, but,"  
"What?"  
"I had help from my friends to leave. Is it ok if I tell some of them because I don't think I can get you out otherwise?"  
"Sure. Just tell me who, and let me know when you tell them."  
"James, Remus, Peter. Probably just them to begin with."  
"Alright."  
"Is it ok if I tell them tonight? We all share a room which makes it easy."  
"Feel free."  
"Right." Sirius paused, "Is it ok if I give you a hug?"  
Regulus nodded and the brothers held each other firm for the first time in a while. Eventually they pulled apart, smiling softly at each other.   
"So, I'll tell my friends now."  
"Sure. Bye."  
"Bye!"

Regulus headed to the Slytherin common room and did his homework, feeling unreasonably happy.


	5. We seek for our freedom

James, Remus and Peter were waiting for Sirius in the dorm. He'd told them he needed to do something and left with no other explanation. He came in to the room a while later, and curled up next to Remus. "I've got something to tell you guys," he said, "And I'm going to need your help."  
"Of course," Remus replied instantly.  
"Sure," said James without hesitation.  
"Absolutely," Peter answered immediately.  
"Thanks guys," Sirius smiled at his friends. "So, I was talking to Regulus,"  
"What?" James asked incredulously, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"  
"I'm fine. He wouldn't hurt me."  
"Are you sure?" James asked.  
"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. He asked me to help him leave, and agreed I could tell you guys about it so you could help."  
"What do you need us to do?" Remus asked, and the others nodded their agreement.  
"We need a way to get him out of there."  
James nodded, "Once he's out he can come and live with us. As for getting him out, is what you did going to work?"  
"No."  
"It might not work," Remus said, "But what if he just didn't go with Walburga and Orion at the end of term. If he headed straight to Fleamont and Euphemia with you two, they could only stop him by making a scene and that would damage their reputation."  
"That's," James hesitated, "Pretty smart actually. What do you think Pads?"  
"It might work. Monty and Mia'd need to be pretty close the train, and we'd all need to be ready to run, but I reckon we can pull it off."  
James nodded, "I'll owl mum and dad now. I'm guessing he wants to be with us end of this term?"  
"Yeah," Sirius confirmed.  
"Two weeks should be long enough to do it," James said confidently.  
"I hope so," Sirius replied, "I really hope so."  
Remus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "We'll manage it cariad, I promise."  
"Thanks, guys." Sirius looked around the room, and smiled.  
"Anytime," James grinned.  
"What he said." Remus smiled back at his boyfriend.  
"Yeah." Peter chipped in.   
James owled his parents and then they settled to sleep, Remus and Sirius curled round each other.

The next morning, at breakfast, James received a reply from his parents. "They've agreed," he told Sirius, "How are going to let Regulus know though?"  
"Leave it to me," Remus said.  
"You sure?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes."  
"Thanks." Sirius kissed his boyfriend on the shoulder.  
"No problem." 

Remus caught Regulus in the corridor later that day, moving gracefully behind him when he was alone and taking him into one of Hogwart's many quiet corridors. "Message from Sirius," he told him, seeing Regulus's concerned expression.  
"What is it?"  
"You're welcome to move in with him and James. James's parents, Fleamont and Euphemia, have agreed to take you."  
"How I am I going to get there?"  
"We're still trying to work out the exact details, but we figured if you got got to Fleamont and Euphemia first, and moved quickly, Walburga and Orion wanted want to ruin their reputation too much."  
"Could work. We've got two weeks to sort out the details, so..."  
"That's what we figured."  
"Right. Bye."   
"Bye."  
The two of them headed off in in different directions, carefully checking to make sure no-one had seen them together.

Remus caught the other marauders on their way to class, "He agrees," he told them.  
"Great!" James replied with carefully controlled excitement.  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "And thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
"That's good," Peter agreed.  
"We'll have to plan further," Sirius said.  
"I can carry on taking messages," Remus offered.  
"Thank you so much," Sirius said.

That evening in the dorm they brainstormed a plan for what to do it. "We need some sort of way of blocking Walburga and Orion," Peter said, "So they don't see Regulus until it's too late."  
"How though?" James asked.  
"Maybe a wall of people?" Peter suggested.  
"We'd need to get more people in on it do that," Remus pointed out.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"It's a good idea, though," Sirius said thoughtfully, "We could probably block Monty and Mia from view, so that's a start."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah."


	6. Letters of planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little bit different this chapter. These are letters sent prior to Regulus's escape. The initial letter sent in the last chapter isn't here. The next chapter will be the end of term, and Regulus moving in with the Potters.

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
_ _We're trying to work out how to get Regulus out of that place but we need your help. So far our only plan is to get him to you before Walburga and Orion see him, _ _because they won't want to cause a scene and damage their reputation. We're not entirely sure how to stop them seeing him, but we've discussed blocking you from view by creating some sort of wall. The problem is, we really only want the four of us, plus you two and Regulus, obviously, involved, so we really don't know what to do. What do you suggest?  
Love from,  
James_

_Dear James,  
_ _If we get there early, and meet the three of you off the train, we could apparate back to our place. Someone would need to take Regulus with side-along, of course.  
_ _Love from,  
_ _Mum and Dad_   
  


_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,  
I've been told about your suggestion to use _ _apparation. I think it could work, but I won't be able to meet you directly off the train or it'll look suspicious to my house-mates.  
Yours sincerely,  
Regulus Black_

_Dear Regulus,_   
_I understand your concern as I was in Slytherin myself. Perhaps we could meet a little to the side? James and Sirius will meet us off the train, and you can quietly watch where we go. We'll make sure to keep out of Walburga and Orion's sight as much as possible, and then apparate from them.  
Yours sincerely,  
Euphemia Potter_

_Dear Euphemia,  
That will probably work. My parents tend to wait to the right of the platform, near the back to avoid the crowd.  
Yours,  
Regulus_

_Dear Regulus,_   
_You'll be with us in a week. How are you doing? Is it safe for you to be receiving letters from me?  
Yours,  
Euphemia_

_Dear Euphemia,  
I'm looking forward to moving in with you. I'm doing alright, it's hard but I'm managing. It's safe for you to send me letters as you have been doing.  
Yours,  
Regulus_

_Dear Regulus,_   
_I'm glad to be able to communicate with you. Five more days, you can manage it. From what Sirius has told me, you seem strong enough to deal with it, but I know it's going to be difficult. We're here for you.   
Yours in support,  
Euphemia_

_Dear Euphemia,  
Four more days. I should let you know in advance, I get nightmares sometimes. I don't want to cause too much of a disturbance.  
Yours,  
Regulus_

_Dear Regulus,_   
_Three more days. Not to worry, we've all got our issues. Sirius gets nightmares sometimes as well, there's no judgment in our household.  
Yours,  
Euphemia  
Ps. Feel free to call me Mia  
  
Dear Mia,  
Two more days. It'll be good to meet you and your husband, and I'm looking forward to seeing more of my brother, and meeting James properly.  
Yours,  
Regulus_

_Dear Regulus,  
One more day. We're all looking forward to meeting you properly, and Sirius'll be glad to spend more time with you.  
Yours,  
Mia_


End file.
